


The Monster In The Mountain

by BettysFilter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Abby Griffin, Badass Clarke, Bellamy and Miller are Co-Leaders, Bellamy hates Clarke, Bellarke, But still wants her too, Clarke and Lincoln Friendship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Mount Weather, Octavia and Clarke become best friends, POV Bellamy Blake, POV Clarke Griffin, Post-Mount Weather, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, grounder!clarke, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettysFilter/pseuds/BettysFilter
Summary: After everything in the mountain, Bellamy didn't think it could get much worse. Well he was dead wrong. What happens when him and his friends find a certain blonde nightblood in lockup. Who is she? Will she make it?orAU where Clarke is a grounder stuck prisoner in mount weather and Bellamy finds her. (Sorry I suck at summaries :( )(ON HIATUS!!!!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 18
Kudos: 170





	1. "What The Hell Is A Natblida?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 100 fanfic so let me know what you think! I'm probably gonna do flashbacks so that's probably gonna be next chapter. I'm not sure how often Ill post, it just depends on how inspired I am to write. Feel free to leave suggestions!
> 
> Love you all <3 Enjoy reading :)

**_Bellamy_ **

The ground was hard. You could ask anyone and their answer would be the same. When he was growing up on the Ark, Bellamy didn’t really focus on what earth looked like. Just the history behind old earth, the stories. Even if he did pay attention to what it was supposed to be like, it wasn’t this. His life, the 100’s lives, were that of a horror movie. Which now included being drilled into for their bone marrow. He managed to save as many as he could, he really tried. There was never a good option, a right or wrong. It’s simply the bad decision, or worse. Which he was learning quickly. 

  
  


He was finishing up locking all of the mountain men up when he heard it. He had sent Miller and Jasper to search the compound for any more people or prisoners. 

“Bellamy! You need to-” He quickly grabbed his gun and kept his eyes on the door. 

“Jasper, what is it. Spit it out.” He growled out. Jasper was always one for dramatic entrances but he was _not_ in the mood. 

“Miller. Go. To. Miller.” He breathed out between breaths. Bellamy pat him on the back and made his way out. 

Having to infiltrate the mountain made him quickly memorize the floors. He had sent Miller to go over the floor they were previously keeping the grounders and reapers to see if they missed anyone. By his guess they did, he just hoped it went better than it did with Lincoln. He quickly scanned his floor for Octavia and found her with Monroe.  
  


“Octavia, come with me. Now. Sorry Monroe.” He gave the shorter girl a nod and walked off. Hearing his sister grumble behind him.

“You know Bell, you could just ask nicely. Like a normal person.” Octavia quickly fell into his side and followed him to the elevator. 

“I don’t have time for pleasantries O. Once we're home and safe, then I'll be nice.” They were quiet after that. Waiting for the elevator to drop the few floors. They had freaked him out at first if he wasn’t lying to himself. The Ark didn’t have any, and if they did he had never seen or used one. It made his stomach drop. 

Luckily to his relief, in the end all the people migrated to one floor. Which left only one other to the grounders. As soon as the doors opened, he quickly made his way through the halls. It didn’t take long to find Miller. Seeing as he could hear him from the echo. He quickly came to face him and Monty as well. The two quieted quickly and turned towards him. They were standing in front of a solid metal door. He looked at it quizzically. His eyes dropped to the keypad. His face must’ve conveyed something because Miller quickly piped up. 

“We haven’t opened it yet. This is the only door with a keypad. We were waiting to ask you. Whatever is in there must be important to keep locked away down here.”

“Monty you can open it I take it?” He looked to his friend to receive a simple nod. “Then open it. Whatever’s in there must be something important.” He looked to Miller and gestured him back towards him and his sister. 

“It’ll only take me thirty seconds to get it open, so get ready.” Monty said, quickly getting to work. He was right in how fast he could get it open. It barely seemed like anything. He sometimes wished he could be that useful or smart. He quickly equipped his gun and motioned for his friends to do the same. 

“Whatever you do, do not engage right away. We don’t know how dangerous the thing in there is.” He spoke calmly hoping it went through. He wasn’t so worried about Miller, as he was Octavia. Seeing first hand from what she’s learned and become did not put him to ease anymore than he was when they landed. Monty pressed the last button, wire, whatever and the door swung open. Luckily the power was still on so it wasn’t hard to see in the room. Which wasn’t much. As big as all the other rooms. Maybe a little smaller but not by much. His eyes quickly scanned around the room until they landed on a puddle of blonde on the floor. It was hair. Which meant a person. He looked over to Octavia to motion her towards the girl. She knew trig better than any of them. If anyone could get through them she could. He tried to decipher what his sister was saying but it might as well be chinese or something. 

“Ai'm Okteivia, ai'm nou hir kom hurt yu. Can yu hear me?”

He watched closely as his sister sheathed her sword on her back and crouched down. She rolled the body over, her fingers going to her neck. He looked to her for anything, she simply let up a small smile. He sighed heavily and stepped a bit closer. That was when he saw them, the chains. Around both her wrists and ankles. 

“O get back she might not be out.” He put his arm on her shoulder and tugged her back. 

“She’s hurt Bell, we can’t just leave her to die. I mean look at her, she looks my age.” He tried not to look at her but his eyes roamed over her anyway. Her hair was long blonde waves, her face pale and covered in dirt. 

“Bellamy,” He looked at Miller, eyebrows drawn in confusion. “Look around the cuffs.” He looked back again crouching down a little closer. Drawing his fingers around the metal, he drew his hand back. He stood and turned to the other two, showing him his hand. 

“Black blood, what does that even mean?” He whispered, he looked to Octavia for an answer but she simply shook her head. “Monty get in here.” He looked to the door for the thin boy. He watched his gaze travel to the ground behind him. Bellamy turned to see the girl stirring on the floor. “Call Jackson, tell him to prepare a sedative. And to get a bed ready in the med bay upstairs.” Monty turned and left the room. 

“What are we gonna do with her?” Miller asked, looking to him. 

“Octavia find Lincoln, ask him what he knows then meet us upstairs.” She nodded and ran off after Monty. Leaving just the two men in the room. He turned back to the girl and went to unlock the chains. 

“You really think that’s a good idea? Bellamy you know how there people are.” Miller was now pacing back and forth. 

Bellamy bent down and lifted her up into his arms, not even straining. He turned around and nodded for his friend to follow. He just continued to the elevator in silence. Once the doors closed the girl began to stir again. He looked down at her curious, he couldn’t deny that she was beautiful. What he didn’t understand is why go through all that trouble locking her up? What made her so special? As soon as the elevator doors opened to the right floor they were met with Jackson. 

“Bellamy who is this?” He quickly looked over the girl, immediately stopping at her wrists. Bellamy simply nodded him off and walked over to the beds. Lying her down, Jackson immediately by her side. 

It seemed like hours between setting up parties to go back to camp and figuring out who stays. He wanted to keep the amount of people here small so they could leave in a moments notice. He was sitting with Miller, Monty, and Jasper when Octavia burst in. Lincoln behind her.

“Bellamy we have problem.” She said, he face clouded with worry. He internally groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. He was tired, hungry and probably needed a shower. Just once did he want a break. 

“What is it O. Spit it out, Im tired.” He grumbled, leaning back in his chair and spinning towards his sister. 

“It’s the girl in medical, we need to get there now. There’s no time to explain.” Just as quick as she came she was gone. He turned back towards the other company and nodded towards them to follow. 

As soon as he entered med bay, he stopped. Taking in the scene in front of him. 

“Ste away, o i’ll frag em op.” The blonde from before was holding a knife to Octavias throat, Jackson on the ground a few feet away. 

“We want kom help. Beja." His sister spoke out. The blonde stared straight at him. Her eyes piercing his. 

“Where laik maun men?” She hissed. He could tell she was weak, but being able to beat Octavia. That said something. He put his arms up dropping his gun on the table next to him. Suddenly the two in front of him dropped. Bellamy ran to Octavia, holding her. 

“I’m okay big brother, I’m okay.” She wheezed out, her hands rubbing her throat. He immediately looked to the girl behind them. Jackson was looking her over. He looked in his hand and saw a sedative in his hand. He breathed out a sigh and looked to his sister once again. They all quickly got the girl back on the bed and strapped her down.

“Octavia you better explain right now.” He sat on the bed next to the girl, elbows on his knees and head in his hands. 

“Lincoln should explain it. I still don’t understand everything.” She wheezed out again. Lying down on a separate bed so Jackson can look her over. Bellamy turned to Lincoln sitting next to his girlfriend. 

“This is just what I’ve heard but I doubt she could be anyone else.” He cleared his throat for a minute then continued. “Throughout the 12 clans there have been stories for the past few years of a hunter. Someone taking out certain people for certain clans. I’m not sure what you guys would call it. The closest thing I would say is a bounty hunter maybe? Very few people have seen her and lived after. All they know is that the kills are always marked from a natblida. I didn’t even think it was true.” 

“What the hell is a natblida?” Bellamy scowled. 

“I believe the translation is nightblood. That’s why her blood is black, same as heda.” The tan man said. 

“So your basically saying she’s a highly trained murderer that could take anyone of us out?” Miller spoke up. 

“If she’s Wanheda than yes. That’s what they call her. Most people tell their kids to scare them at night, most people don’t even believe she exists. The last mention of her was around three, maybe four years ago? If I remember correctly.” Lincoln walked over to Jackson, no doubt discussing Octavia. 

Bellemy walked over to the girl on the bed. Her face was now somewhat clean. If Lincoln was right that means she’s been stuck in that cell for years. He saw what his friends went through for just a few hours. He couldn’t imagine doing that for months, or even years. He also couldn’t get her eyes out of his head. They were so blue, pulling him in. Her face earlier was cold and blank but he knew she was just protecting herself. 

**_Clarke_ **

Clarke began to stir, he mind black and fuzzy. She tried to stretch her arms and legs but could barely even move. She tried to open her eyes but she closed them quickly. The room was bright, too bright. She wasn’t cold either, she was always cold in the cell. Which means she’s not in the cell, and that only means one thing. No, they couldn’t. She won’t let them take more. She began to twist her wrists hoping she could somehow slip out of the restraints. Her eyes were ringing, and head was pounding. She thought she heard voices but they sounded different.

She felt water run into her eyes. Wait, no sweat. She winced a bit but tried not to move. 

“I’m worried about he. She’s lost a lot of blood, she looks like she hasn’t eaten in days. The only thing we can do is feed her and make sure she doesn’t get any infections.” The voice rumbled a bit around her head. Trying to place it. Her memory was a bit foggy. She heard some footsteps coming near the bed and metal scrapping. She figured she was in the medical center but wasn’t a hundred percent sure. 

Suddenly there were cold fingers on her head, a _very_ faint breath on her face. No one hear has _ever_ treated her like this before. Her heart started to beat a bit faster. She squeezed her eyes a bit more hoping they wouldn’t notice. 

She was in the forest now. Wearing her cloak and her hair was red. It was barely dawn, the sky a warm lavender. He pace picked up a bit. She was chasing something, someone. Clarke gained up on them pretty fast, knocking them to the ground. Rolling them over stepping on their chest.

“Why?” The voice was deep and gravely.

“I’m sorry.” She spoke out.

“Why?” He spoke again.

“I have to. I don’t have a choice.” She felt wet all of a sudden. She looked up to the trees. It was raining now. She listened to the sounds of the forest for a minute. The acadias, crickets, the leaves, especially the rain. 

She drew her sword and held it above his heart. 

“I have to.” Stab. “I don’t have a choice.” Stab. “I have to.” Stab. “I don’t have a choice.” Stab. She drew the sword back and drew it across her own palm. Squeezing her fist above the wound. She felt hands on her. All over. She fought against them running. She was always running. It’s all she knew, killing and running. Surviving, but she doesn’t deserve to survive. Not now. Why is she still alive? She should have died years ago. With her parents. Or maybe she’s already dead and she’s in hell. She was breathing heavy now panting, sharp pain flew across her face. It felt like she was slapped. She fell to her knees, clutching the ground for balance. She couldn’t tell if she was breathing still. She felt the sharp pain again on her face. Hands all over, she was shaking. She fell to the ground with a thud. She let the rain wash over her for a minute. Then all she could see was white, it was to bright. It was overwhelming her. Voices echoing in her head. She felt heavy all of a sudden, weighed down. 

Clarke’s eyes burst open, immediately squinting. Everything was blurry. She looked straight up. Dark brown hair, tan skin, and were those freckles. Her chest was falling quick, up and down. She felt cold hands on her skin. The figure on top of her got closer. Messy dark curls fell around her face. She tried to count the freckles for a minute. She tried to focus on his eyes, a dark brown pit. Her eyes were ringing, so loud. She tried to move again but something stopped her. 

“Hey, can you hear me?” 

“Is she okay?”

“What happened?” 

Too many voices she tried to close her eyes again but she started shaking. 

“Hey look at me. Focus on me.” The man in front of her breathed. “Whats your name?”

“C-C-Clarke.” Then the darkness over took her again.


	2. "Do I look Like A Princess To You?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for the response for the first chapter! I wanted to write something a bit different, and I haven't seen anyone take this approach before. In this chapter we get the first flashback (There will be plenty more), Although this chapter is mostly from Bellamy's perspective. Hopefully this will help build some backstory and help fill you guys in a bit more! There's not really a schedule for this story, I'll update when i feel comfortable with the chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one! (Also a P.S. This is my first time writing a fight scene so bare with me.)

**_Clarke_ **

One second. 

One second is all she gets. That one moment when you drift back into consciousness. Where your mind is completely blank, not a single thought. One second where you just breathe. Clarke _treasures_ that one moment. Holds onto it for dear life, because during that one moment. She’s not Wanheda, not Clarke, not a murderer, not an orphan. She just exists. Then reality basically punches her in the face. Her wrists are still bruised and sore. She still has wholes all over her body. Her body feels so weak, empty, _drained. You were drained, remember._ She thinks, but she can never forget. Really though the thing that pains her the most is her heart, her soul. It’s surely cracked. Pieces lost or jammed back in place somewhere there not supposed to be. She’s broken and as much as she patches it back up. It will always just fall apart again. That realization dawns on her everytime she wakes up. 

**_* Flashback *_ **

**_Around 3 and a Half Years Ago_ **

_Clarke was heading towards Flokru territory to stay with her friend Wells for awhile. To lay low for a bit. She had just turned sixteen and she had promised she’d go find him. She was already halfway there, treading through Trikru carefully. She hated coming here, but it was either this or Ice Nation and she was in no mood._

_It’s funny because she remembers getting a strange feeling. Yet she stopped anyway, at a stream for a water break. She knew better, she really did. But she was tired. Tired of always moving, always looking behind her back. She had been Wanheda for almost five years by now. Her senses were on point. Which is why she managed to take a few out. She had heard stories about mountain men. How they wear shiny suits and don’t practice hand in hand combat. Which you’d think they’d learn eventually but no._

_She had managed to hike herself up into a tree before they could come up behind her. She actually smiled to herself because the looks on their faces were priceless. She contemplated running, she did. Too her defense killing them wasn’t her first choice, but was her choice none the less. Reasoning that if they were following her as long as she thought she’d probably have to kill them anyway. They were practically harmless anyway. Five men with head to toe plastic armour, weird looking devices in there hands. She grabbed the long blade off her back and quietly slipped off the tree. Landing behind them on the balls of her feet._

_With long one swipe across two off there backs, she had shred through there armour. They immediately started crying out in pain, there skin bubbling and popping. She quickly jumped over the bodies, kneeling down and plunging her sword into another’s stomach. Putting her boot above her blade, she kicked the man off the steel into another. Quickly spinning around to the last. This one having a bit more time managed to punch her in the jaw with a sharp_ crack _of his knuckles. Now that pissed Clarke off. The punch barely made her body move. Her knuckles gripping her sword handle tight, dragging the blade across his throat. She heard someone behind her yell help. Turning to see the one she left crawling out from under his friends body. She hated this part, walking over she chanced a look into his eyes. He knew he was going to die. She couldn’t help but sigh under her breath. Making it quick piecing straight through his outer layer, threw his heart. She watched his eyes flutter closed. Barely letting the metal linger in the flesh. Making her way over to the river she washed her blade and hands. Sheathing her sword she walked over to stand amidst her mess. Bending down pulling out a small carving knife she bowed her head. Slicing her palm, letting her essence drip onto the ground._

_“Yu gonplei ste odon.”_

_She stood quickly glancing at their faces once more. She started making her way out of the clearing when she felt it. Her hand flew to her neck, skin hitting skin. At first she just thought it was a bug. But what bug feels cold and slick like metal? In an instant her sword was back in her hands. Her eyes raking around. Her head started feeling fuzzy. She fumbled a bit, she saw tan blobs walking towards her. She went to step forward and attack but her knees wobbled. She fell to the ground, her back to the cold earth. Little did she know the sky would be the last thing she sees of the outside in years. Her eyes drift closed. Mind focusing on the birds songs, the rushing water, the heavy footsteps walking towards her._

**_Bellamy_ **

To say the past few days haven been rough are an understatement. Bellamy knew that dealing with the mountain would be hard. But instead of thinking about it he decided to go in head first like the idiot he is, and now he has no idea what to do. Emerson is still on the loose, he has to deal with all the children and others who have _no idea_ whats going on, and he has a known murderer in medbay who he also has no idea what to do with. Its times like these he really wishes he wasn’t alone. Yes he has Miller but its not the same. 

He’s making his way to check on the prisoners when he hears the screaming. He sighs under his breath and quickly makes his way to medbay. As soon as he enters he sees her. He looks around for Jackson but he doesn’t see him anywhere. He’s stuck here by himself. He makes his was over to her grabbing her shoulders to hold her down. Even with her tied down shes fighting against them, he can’t help but smirk. 

“Hey, Clarke it’s okay. Your okay.” She nearly knees him but luckily he stopped it before she could. 

“Please! I’m begging you don’t kill them! Take me please! I’m who you want!” She cries. 

He looks to her face again. He didn’t realize before but she’s crying now. Octavia managed to wash her hair and clean her face. She looks so young like this, it hurts him to see. He’s still has so many questions about her but everytime she wakes she doesn’t last long. Jackson says its due to trauma and being isolated for so long. He thought the Ark was bad. His own prison but he hadn’t realized it could’ve been alot worse. He shakes her again, roughly and that manages to do it. He watches her open her eyes checking to see shes okay. Theres a minute where they calm, her eyes are so blue. Clear like the ocean with specks of green. In this moment its all he can think about, its just the two of them in this room. Then they change, what were calm ocean currents turn into crashing waves. A storm with thunder and lightning. 

“Where am I?” Her voice is quiet and horse. He realizes he’s still holding her and lessens his grip.

“Just take a minute to calm down, okay?” Bellamy waits for a nod and slowly lets go. Sinking into the nearest chair. He can’t help but stare at her. Theres something about her that he just can’t describe. She slowly sits up resting her head against the wall behind her. 

“Where are they?” She asks for a minute. Her face back to stone, voice calm and cold.

“Who are you talking about Clarke?” Her head immediately snaps to his, he briefly sees panic flash across her eyes before she blinks it away. 

“No one calls me that anymore. How do you even know it?” 

“You told me, you don’t remember?” She just shakes her head and brings her gaze back to the wall in front of her.

“Where’s Cage?” 

“Cage Wallace?” Another nod. “There all locked up, princess. Don’t worry there not getting out anytime soon.”

“They deserve more than that. The clans deserve justice.” She mumbled out, voice rough.

“I’ll talk to Lincoln about it later. In the mean time do you care to tell me why your here?” He waited for awhile for her to talk. Watched her chest rise and fall steadily. Watched her fingers twitch against the restraints. 

“What do you want from me? I’m of no use to you so just get it over with and kill me.”

He looked at her shocked for a minute. He stared at her face gauging a reaction, emotion anything. Then he realized, she doesn’t care if she dies or not.

“Clarke I’m not going to kill you. I just want to know why they kept you locked up. Is it because of your blood?” He tried to keep his voice soft and calm but it was hard. Looking at her. Her expression blank and broken.

“That’s why they keep all the other prisoners.”

“Why did they keep you isolated? Why keep you locked away from everything?” Another long pause. “Princess, please work with me here.”

“Do I look like a princess to you?” She bit back. Right now, yes she did. Her long blonde hair rolling over her shoulders in waves. Her face clean and soft. “I told you just kill me already. You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

“Look, please just answer my questions and I’ll see to it your taken care of and let go.”

“1,195 days, give or take.” She mumbled.

“What?” He was utterly confused. He tried to think back on their previous conversations but couldn’t think of anything.

“That’s what your wondering right? How long i’ve been here? 1,195 days give or take a couple. The first are a bit foggy, and that doesn’t include the days I was unconscious. ” 

He knew what she was doing. Trying to distract him. It worked, it got him thinking. When he first saw her their she looked miserable. All the color was drained out of her. He thought she was dead at first. Living like that does something to you. He started to open his mouth but she stopped him. 

“And don't say your sorry because I deserved it. I didn’t tell you just for you to pity me. I told you so you’d leave me alone. You might as well lock me back up again, see what I care.” 

“Why do you think you deserve it, princess? Huh? I’m genuinely curious.” He knew this would piss her off. That’s what he wanted. He needed for her to give him something, anything for him to understand.

“1,263.” 

“Didn’t peg you for a numbers type of girl.” He looked down to the floor, raking his hands through his curls. 

“I killed 1,263 people, Bellamy. Does that sound like someone who deserves to live?”

His head instantly snapped up to hers. 

“I know Lincoln told you what they call me. The almighty _Wahnheda._ You know what the translation is? The commander of death. You still think I don’t deserve it?”

He just sat there, staring at her. He knew that she was a killer. Lincoln told him as much. Bellamy still didn’t expect her to just outright say it. She didn’t even seem bothered sharing the information. How could this beautiful young girl in front of him, who looked so sad and innocent moments ago kill hundreds of people. Let alone at her age, which he assumed couldn’t be older than him. He must of asked aloud because she answered. 

“I had just turned 16 when I was taken so, around 19 or 20? I think? Doesn’t really matter.” She shifted a little as she spoke wincing just slightly. He wouldn't have seen it if he wasn’t eyeing her so closely. 

He got up from his chair with a little squeak, and went to get a wet rag from the sink. While ringing it out he let his mind wander. She was _16_ when she was taken. Which means she had killed _1,263_ people by the time she was that age. He knew grounder culture was different, that they started training people young and very intensely, but Lincoln told him he hard heard of her when he was younger. Which means she was on her own a lot earlier. Again he just has even more questions then when he began. He walked back over to her sitting and pulling his chair up to her bedside. She squirmed a little wincing again. He looked over her, noticing her shirt, stomach area especially, was black and wet.

“Easy princess, just let me take a look yeah?” He talked softly, his hand reaching out to the hem of the material. She stilled at his touch and closed her eyes. Though she didn’t fight him so he took it as a go ahead. He didn’t know what he expected but it asn’t this. Her stomach was flat, he could see her ribs protruding. He stilled as well as he looked over her milky skin. There were holes all over her stomach, at least four or five. Although thats not what concerned him. It was the long, thin scars all along her abdomen. Some were fully healed, a pale purple pink. Others more recent; the surrounding skin looking gray and swollen. The mountain men were the cause of thee holes, he knew from seeing Raven and the others. The cuts however, led him to only one conclusion which scared him even more. He brought the towel over the wounds that held leftover blood, each earning a small wince. After he was done he pulled the rag away, the cloth now a dark grey, some areas black. He slowly brought the shirt back over to cover her back up. 

He heard he chains rattle which brought his attention to her hands. Which were ghost white, aggressively gripping the sides of the bed. 

“Clarke.” He said softly, watching her hands slowly release their death grip. “I’m gonna ask you again, why were you isolated from everyone else?” She slowly let out a breath, her eyes still pinched shut. 

“They wanted intel, thought they could get from me. They knew I wasn’t with any of the clans. Didn’t really have anywhere else where they could torure me, I’m sure you saw the kennels they kept people in. Not exactly enough punching room.” 

“I’m sure you didn’t give it to them?” A nod. “So why try again and again? It still doesn’t make sense why they wouldn’t just put you with the others eventually.”

“They tried too.” Her body was statue still.

“I’m gonna need a few more details there, Princess.” 

He sat there a while, his fingers going through his curls. He honestly thought she had fallen asleep. So when he was heading towards the door, he was surprised when he heard her call his name. 

“Yeah, Princess?” 

“I’m sorry.” At that she sank back down and closed her eyes again.


	3. "Tell Me About It"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter sorry. But this is important in the long run. Do we have a friendship brewing? Also mainly from Clarke's view sense last was more Bellamy. I'm trying to even them out but its hard sometimes. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. let me know what you think or any suggestions. As always Kudos are always appreciated!

**_Clarke_ **

Clarke can’t remember a time where she’s been so vulnerable and open. She’s kept herself locked up for years. Hell she’s had more conversation within the past few days than she’s had in years. It’s a lot though sometimes. She’s forgotten what people are like, how to read signs and interact. She’s not even used to talking again, for so long she’s been silent and now she just doesn’t know what to say. Sometimes she just spaces out completely. Another symptom of the isolation and trauma according to Jackson. Which seems to be the case right at this moment. 

“Clarke. Clarke. Clarke!” Her eyes began to focus again and her head snapped to the younger girl next to her. Octavia was interesting to Clarke. The girl was presumably younger, from the sky. Yet she took on to their culture for some reason. Clarke herself didn’t agree with it at times. She wishes she had a choice, which is why she doesn’t understand Octavia’s fascination. “Finally, I must’ve called your name like ten times. It’s time for a bath. I managed to find some clothes for you.” 

The blonde looked away from the girl and instantly found the tub in front of her. She could see the steam coming off of it. The most she got as a cleaning was being sprayed down while being loopy. She sighed and nodded to the brunette. She noticed the man outside the doorway. Although she’s still weak from all the medicine that she can’t really put up a fight, there cautious.  _ Good,  _ she thought.  _ They should be _ . Octavia slowly released her wrists and then moved down to her ankles. She rubbed around her wrists to get some blood flowing and slowly stood up. Instantly feeling dizzy leaning into Octavia.

This was her worst nightmare, being this weak. Almost all her life she’s been on her own. She’s had to do everything herself, and protect herself. Here she was needing help walking a few feet. Once she got to the edge of the tub she nodded for the brunette to let go. Slowly she stood straight, first stepping out of her pants and underwear. Slowly she brought her arms to the bottom hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. Trying to not struggle and show as much pain as she was feeling. She tried not to let Octavia see her stomach. She’d already let Bellamy see and that alone was too many. She bent down bracing herself on the side of the tub, dipping her hand feeling the water. It was  _ burning.  _ Which is something she didn’t know she needed.

“If it’s too hot we can let it sit for a minute if you’d like.” Clarke jumped, for a minute she had forgotten she wasn’t alone.

“S’kay.” Clarke rasped out. She turned to the girl to nod thanks when she saw it. The brunette’s eyes instantly snapped to her stomach. She heard her sharp intake of breath. Instead she just turned away and stepped in. One foot after the other, slowly sinking in. Her body instantly red from heat. She knew it was probably unhealthy, but Clarke needed it. The burning taking her mind off the other scars. Though it didn’t last long, which she knew yet let her hopes jump for the first time in awhile. 

“Do you wanna talk about it? I might know a little about how you feel?” Octavia’s voice was soft and quiet. Distracting Clarke a few seconds from the real meaning behind her words. 

“I doubt that.” She sunk under the water for a few seconds. Closing her eyes and taking in the beautiful silence of being under water. She used to spends hours in the bath in her younger years. It helped her clear her head, make her mind go blank. She hasn’t been able to afford that luxury, she’s forgotten what it’s like. Breaking through the surface again slowly breathing in the new air. Relaxing back against the tub.

“I’m sure you know Bellamy and I are siblings.” Clarke nodded. Being even with them for a minute or two she’d figured that out. She’d wasn’t sure why it was so special. “Well on the Ark, it was illegal to have multiple children. I shouldn’t have even been born, but my mom just couldn’t let me go I guess. Well in our small room we had a small crawlspace under the floor. That’s where I spent almost my whole life. Cooped up under the floor because I was essentially an accident, a mistake. That’s how I ended up as one of the 100, they found out. So I know what it’s like somewhat, being alone in the dark, trapped with nowhere to go. No hope of leaving or seeing anything else besides the four walls. If it makes you feel any better, you had a whole room. I barely got room to stretch out.” Clarke looked over to the speaker. Really taking her in this time. 

“I had a brother once.” Clarke whispered. “Not by blood, but we were everything like siblings besides that. His name was Wells. I don’t even know if he’s still alive. I was going to see him when I was taken.” She doesn’t know what made her say it. No one knew about Wells and their relationship. No one alive anyway. She looked to the water for a minute. Wondering what he was doing right now.

“I’m sure he’s fine. Are you going to see him after you get out of here? I’m sure your parents would be so happy to see you after all this time.” Of course she would ask about them. She was being an idiot, assuming they would just know they were gone. Just to assume that they knew. Instead of answering the brunette she sunk down under the water again. Ruining her hands through her hair, undoing knots and tangles. She must have been under a lot longer because she started hearing voices.  _ Loud  _ voices, which couldn’t be good. She sat up, blinking a few times. Letting her eyes adjust back to the light. Her eyes went towards the noise. Sure enough Bellamy was there standing, his back towards her. She could see Octavia’s legs behind him. She tried to be quiet, standing and grabbing the towel off the edge of the tub. Quickly wrapping herself. 

Clarke had always been confident in her body before. She knew she was average, pretty even if she tried hard enough. But she hadn’t seen herself fully in years. She had no doubt she looked horrible now. Slowly stepping out of the tub, her left foot on the ground. Her right on the other hand catching on the edge. Luckily she managed to steady herself on the close by chair. Not without letting out a faint squeak though. She kept her eyes trained on the floor. The room went quiet, she didn’t dare look up at the siblings she just stood there awkwardly. She heard shuffling and all of a sudden there were hands on her shoulders. She immediately jumped and went to punch the intruder. Only stopping mere inches from tan skin and kind brown eyes. Level to her own, and young.  _ Octavia.  _

“I’m sorry.” They both spoke. 

“Reflex, sorry I’m still adjusting.” Clarke whispered quietly lowering her fist.

“No it’s okay, I kinda snuck up on you. I tend to do it a lot apparently.” Octavia smiled a bit. Only to be interrupted by a grumble. 

“Tell me about it.” She heard Bellamy say. Her eyes snapped to his body. He was scratching the back of his neck. Eyes trained at her feet. He looked weird like this, all awkward almost boy like. His hair was all over the place. He had bags under his eyes, and he was wearing only a shirt and pants. His famous jacket somewhere else. She couldn’t help but drag her eyes over him. His forearms were bare, and  _ very  _ big. But not to big to be obnoxious. Just the right amount, and his chest. His shirt was tight enough where you could see rough outlines of his muscles. Her eyes were leading down when he cleared his throat. Her eyes snapped up instantly to his. 

**_Bellamy_ **

This was not happening, nope. He did not just walk in on Clarke in the bathtub, naked. He definitely did not stand at the door for a few seconds. Letting his eyes rake over her. Bellamy's eyes didn’t linger on her chest, nope. Soon enough though he was starring straight at his sister. Who quickly pulled him aside. Thank god his back was to the blonde. He couldn’t think about it though. Because while he  _ wasn’t  _ looking he didn’t see restraints. Which was just asking for trouble. 

“What the hell, Octavia?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!” He whisper yelled, hoping he was being quiet enough so the blonde wouldn’t hear. 

“What? We both know she needed a bath, I mean you’ve seen her. I can’t even imagine when the last time she actually cleaned herself was.” 

“That’s not what I’m mad about O! She’s dangerous, and you're just letting her sit around!” He exasperated, how could his sister be so stupid.

“First of all, I practically had to hold her up to get to the tub. So I doubt she has the strength right now. Second of all, she wouldn’t hurt me. She has no reason to. Before you came storming in I was actually getting through to her. You jackass!” She screamed, slapping him in the back of her head. 

“That’s not the point O, the point is that-” He immediately stopped talking, hesitantly turning around. He caught a blur of motion running past him to the girl’s side. He trained his eyes on Clarke’s feet. Watched the water drip down her legs. God her legs they looked so smooth, if only he could run his hands up her legs and-  _ no. Bad Bellamy.  _ He drew his focus back to the voice of his sister. 

“-I kinda snuck up on you. I tend to do it a lot apparently.”  _ Ha.  _ Understatement of the year. Freaking tell me about it.  _ Shit,  _ had he said that out loud? He looked up. Her hair was all wavy and dripping around her shoulder. Her skin was red from the water. Her eyes were even bluer than the last time he saw her. Calm almost, more alive; but she wasn’t looking at him. Well she was but not in the eyes. She was looking at his chest, maybe? He looked down to see if he had something and then realized. She was checking him out? No that couldn’t be right. He cleared his throat and her eyes instantly met his eyes. 

“I’m gonna go wait in the hall, let me know when your dressed.” He got out of there fast. Faster than he had escaped a room, probably ever. He sighed, leaning against the wall. Eyes closed, flashes of pale skin and blonde waves hit him. And his eyes were back open. All he wanted to do was save his friends and get out. He did  _ not  _ expect this. 

  
  
  
  


__

  
  



	4. "Be Nice, Big Brother"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short boring chapter. They next one will be a lot more exciting, with a lot more happening. Let me know what you think of the story so far! Kudos and comments always appreciated! xo

  
Bellamy

He’s been here a week and a half and he’s decided he hates it. It’s ironic really. Trading one metal box for another. Yes he got, what a few weeks of freedom. Sure he can leave but he still has no idea what to do. With Cage and his people, with the kids and others who haven’t even done anything, and with Clarke. Clarke. That girl is gonna be the death of him. Somehow he knows. He can’t stop thinking about her, she just won’t stay out of his head. It’s little things too, when he’s falling asleep. He see glimpses of her gold hair, he’ll remember her milky legs, her blue eyes. Bellamy’s even dreamt of her a few times. What she looked like before he found her. Wondering if he’d ever run into her on the ground if he hadn’t rescued her. 

He knows it’s stupid, he knows that. He tells himself its normal. He a a regular, human man for goodness sake. It’s just hormones, any guy would be attracted to her in a heartbeat. So he tries not to dwell on it that much. Which he definitely does accomplish. 

He reaches his destination a few minutes later, which he’s been trying to hold off as long as possible. He falters at the door. Stands there a minute pacing before he brings his knuckles up and knocks. He stands their a minute waiting, his hand up about to knock again when the door flies open. He has to look down to see her, Octavia. She’s wearing her ark-issued sports bra and a pair of shorts, her skin a little wet from sweat. 

“Oh, hey big brother. Everything okay?” She sounds a bit out of breath, to which he sighs and runs his hands through his hair. 

“I’m here to see Lincoln, O. I can come back if you two are uhm….busy.” He’s blatantly staring past her head now, at the wall in front of him. The brunette in front of him turning. 

“Lincoln! Bell’s her to see you!” She shouts before turning back to her brother. “Look, I know this is hard for you to accept. But you need to understand that I like him, a lot. So you can’t stop me from seeing him whether you like it or not. I expect you to be nice.” She finishes as the man in question comes into view beside her. He simply nods at him which he reciprocates. 

“Well I’m gonna go check on Clarke, try not to kill each other.” She turns to grab a shirt of a chair behind her. As she shrugs it over her head she turns to the older man and kisses him on the cheek. “See you later okay?” 

“Yeah, tell Clarke I said hi and I’ll be down later.” He said. That confused Bellamy. Since when did they become friends with Clarke. Now that he thinks about it ever sense the bath incident, he’s noticed his sister hanging around the grounder a lot more. Although he’s never seen Lincoln with her, he didn’t even know they were talking to each other. He was snapped back by the hand on his shoulder. His sister went up on to her toes and spoke into his ear, whispering.

“Be nice, big brother.” Leaning back down she spoke louder. “See you later!” He turned to watch her back slowly make its way down the corridor and around the corner. Disappearing out of view. He only turned back when he heard Lincoln clear his throat. 

“You can come in.” Lincoln was tall and built. Which, if Bellamy was being honest, always intimidated him. He waited for the man to leave thee doorway to walk in. Closing the door behind him. They made there way to a table and sat down. Sitting for a few minutes, neither one of them really knowing where to start. Finally, Lincoln being the one to break the open silence. 

“So I talked to Indra, who’s been in contact with heda and the clan leaders. They all agreed to a public execution, for all of them. There gonna send ambassadors in a few days to gather them all up and take them to Polis.” 

“You said that your heda is your leader?” A nod. “And Polis is what, your capitol?” 

“Its where our Heda lives, it’s where all the important stuff happens. Your free to go with them when they come. If not that’s fine too. I know our, uhm how do I put it, traditions can be intense. If you can believe me, I don’t really enjoy them as well.” 

“I take it they’ll get what they deserve?” Bellamy said looking down at his clenched fists on the table. 

“Yeah, they will Bellamy. I have no doubt about that.” He simply nodded and stood up heading towards the door before stopping and turning towards the tattooed man. 

“Thank you for all your help, I don’t know what I would’ve done otherwise.” With that he stalked out of the room down the hall.

Clarke

Clarke was finally starting to feel better. Most of her bruises were gone, and most of her stomach healed, if not scabbed over. She even noticed her skin started turning back to normal, the color starting to flood her body again. Now she even managed to eat a bit before feeling sick. She hoped she’d be able to gain back the weight she lost. She already could tell it was coming back. Slowly, but it was still there. Her thighs weren’t to empty, her arms not to bony. Obviously she wasn’t the only one because Octavia came in practically bouncing of the walls, followed by a scrawny asian bot with dark hair. 

“Good I’m glad to see your up! Your looking better!” She chirped, she stopped in front of her bed swaying from one foot to the other. She stopped suddenly eyes wide, instantly turning to the boy behind her. “OH, I almost forgot. Clarke this is Monty, Monty this is Clarke.” Clarke nodded towards the boy and he returned it.

“Nice to meet you, Monty. I never got to think you for helping me out.” She surveyed the boy closely, he was thin and his eyes were kind. 

“Oh it was no problem, I’m sorry we couldn’t have gotten you out earlier.” He said. They both pulled up two chairs next to her bed and started chatting. Nothing too important. Mainly Octavia going on about Lincoln and talking about all there friends back at camp. Clarke simply nodding occasionally and mumbling things like mhmm’s and yeah’s. Somehow the brunette has grown on her. She kinda of snuck up on her in a way. Growing up Clarke never really had any girl friends. Not many friends in general. It was just her and Well’s there whole life. Until the accident. She wasn’t mean or anything but she didn’t open up easily. The only reason she became friends with Well’s was because their parents were always together and they had nothing else better to do. 

After awhile Monty left saying he was doing something in the control room, so it was just her and Octavia left. Which was nice for a bit until she started fidgeting and got quiet.  
  
“Listen Clarke I have to talk to you about something.” The younger girl said. 

“Whatever it is, Octavia I can handle it just fine.” She grumbled. She hated this, people seeing her weak and small. It drove her mad how she was stuck on the bed, which she was still chained too. Which she understood but it didn’t mean she had to enjoy it. 

“Well Lincoln just finished talking to Indra about Cage and all them, to decide what’s gonna happen to them.”

At this she stiffened and turned back to look her in the eyes. She had said something to Bellamy about it but he didn’t actually think he’d listen. 

“And? Spit it out, O.” 

“They picking them up within the next few days.Taking them to Polis to be executed.” 

Clarke released a breath she was holding, closing her eyes sinking back into the bed. 

“That’s not all Clarke.” She spoke again her voice even more serious and quiet. She sighed and looked back to the brunette. “Were letting you go with them when they come. Jackson said everything is mostly fine and healed and I doubt you’d want to stay locked up here.” 

That was not what she expected. Although what other outcome was there? It’s not like Clarke could just fall in with them and just stay here. No, it wasn’t an option. She knew this was just temporary. She’d been alone her whole life, she’d do it again. Nothing was keeping her here, nothing. She repeated. She didn’t realized she’d been quiet for awhile, not until she heard Octavia sigh. Her chair squeaking as she stood up. She watched her retreating form exit through the hallway and down the hall. Practically in the blink of an eye. She slid down laying on her back, eyes pinned to the ceiling. She’s going to be free. She’ll be able to see the tree’s again, feel the dirt between her toes, breath in the fresh air. Closing her eyes she tried to remember all those feelings. Just a little longer, Clarke. She thought. This is what you’ve always wanted. Although she was fading fast, slipping into unconsciousness a small voice echoed through her head. This is what you wanted, right?


	5. "I Told You So"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First of all sorry this chapter took so long. I was trying to figure out which direction i wanted to go in. Also it was split in two. Last we left off Indra and the clans were coming to pick up Cage and his people. That will hopefully happen next chapter but first I wanted to spice it up a little in this one. Really work on Clarke and Bellamy's relationship. Work on getting it closer to the show because I felt like They've been to nice to each other.  
> -  
> Also CHAPTER WARNING: Cursing in this chapter! 
> 
> -  
> HOPE YOU ENJOY! (SIDENOTE: We've passed 10k words! Thank you for all the support :))

**_Clarke_ **

Clarke was stuck, which is something she never thought she’d say. She has no idea what to do. Which is stupid in itself because there’s only one real option here. She has to leave. What else is she gonna do? Sit here and do nothing for the rest of her life? She got a preview and she will do everything in her power not to. Still even when she does get outside, then what? She’s gonna just go back to killing and chasing people? Barely sleeping and eating, walking for days on end. Continue having no home, no place and purpose. Maybe this is her true punishment. She’s lost herself. She doesn’t know what to do anymore, who to be. Maybe she’ll just find a small hut somewhere and just die alone. She’d probably die at some point if she continued being Wanheda. Did Wanheda even exist anymore? Probably, but did she want it to? There are too many questions. Luckily she only has a few more days till she’ll inevitably have to answer them, one way or another. 

Blinking, trying to get her eyes to clear she’s interrupted by a throat clearing. She turns to see Lincoln. Someone she thought forgot about her. Someone she forgot even existed in this world. Let alone someone from before.

“Hey. Mind if I sit?” His voice is always so soft and kind. She’s missed it. 

“Sure.” Clarke simply says, fully sitting now. She watches the man in front of her. Someone she hasn’t seen in what, 10 years? Honestly he doesn’t look much different in Clarke’s eyes. He still tan, and bald which she’s not surprised. More tattoos, and the obvious muscle mass. God she always hated that. Yes he was older than her by a few years but still. He was always stronger, braver. Honestly she’s not surprised he’s lived this long. He’s probably gonna live a lot longer too.

“How are you doing? Be honest now, Clarke. I can still tell when your lying.” 

“Pssh. Did you ever know how?” She’s met with a impassive stare. “Fine. I’m fine really. Feeling much better. I just wish I could lose the chains, you know? Get on my feet. Walk around a bit. Honestly I’m surprised Bellamy let you walk around.” She laughs at this noticing Lincoln’s face become even harder. “Yeah, don’t think I haven't noticed your little standoff.” 

“He’s just being protective of his sister. You were just like that with Well’s you know. He isn’t that bad, you guys actually have a lot in common.” She fully, breaks down laughing now, almost crying.

“Me? Were talking about me right? Have you met him? He seems like an arrogant dick when he not fawning over me and double checking my restraints. Seriously mother hen one minute, cocky asshole the next. Especially when he thinks I can’t hear him. Oh my god don’t tell me I’m like that.” Clarke says, instantly causing Lincoln to crack a smile. 

“I’m just saying. I’ve seen how he is around you.” He lets that steep for a minute before adding. “You know, I’m going back to camp with them after all this. You can come too.” 

“You? Lincoln kom Trikru is siding with the sky people?  _ AND  _ you want me, known murderer and vigilante, to come with you and said people?” Clarke actually scoffs at that. She’s not surprised Lincoln has sided with them. He’s always been against many of their people’s ways, it was just a matter of time. Even if he just went for Octavia, who he’s clearly in love with. “I’m good thanks.”

“Clarke, come on. What are you gonna do? Go back to doing Lexa’s dirty work? Is that really what you want?” 

“What, you just expect me to go with them, live with them? What will I do Lincoln, teach them how to kill people? Yeah that sounds like a great plan.” She remarked, thoroughly pissed off now. She loved Lincoln, she really did. He was the one person she had in this world that truly knew her. Clarke. Not Wanheda Clarke, or broken post-mountain Clarke. She was grateful for him. But seriously how could he think she could just go with them like nothing happened?

“Come on Clarke, we both know you can do a lot of things. Medicine for one. It’s what your mom always wanted. I’m sure-“

“You know I stopped that after, Lincoln. Plus that was more her thing than mine. Let’s just be honest with ourselves for a minute.” She takes a deep breath. In through her nose out through her mouth. “We both know I’m good at one thing, being Wanheda. Being a killer. So I think it’s best I just go back to what I know. Maybe I’ll stop by every so often.” There now that’s she's said it there’s no going back. It’s done, she chose her path now she has to stick with it. 

Lincoln starts to say something but Clarke just holds he hand up to silence him. 

“It was nice seeing you again, Linc. Believe it or not I’m glad that at least one good thing came out of this-“ she paused trying to find the right answer, settling on “mess.”

He takes that as his cue to leave standing, getting up to leave but not before bringing his hand to her shoulder. “I’m glad we’ve found each other again to Clarke. You had me scared there for a minute.” He paused, his eyebrows drawing clearly thinking about something. Shaking his head he slowly makes his way out of the room. 

Clarke sits there for awhile thinking. No he couldn’t be right. Even if she did wanna go with them Bellamy would never let her. As if on cue, sure enough he strides into the room. Rather quickly. 

“You lied to me.” He grinds out, surprising Clarke. Pushing her out of her head and into the present. 

“What?”

**_Bellamy_ **

He should’ve known, how could he be so stupid? He knew it was weird the other day when Lincoln mentioned it. Out of all the grounders, his sister _happens_ to be dating the one that knows a specific blonde that he knows. Of fucking course. She fucking lied to him. He should’ve listened to Miller. _Don’t trust her_ he said. _She’s incredibly dangerous_ he said. Yeah of fucking course she’s dangerous she’s a fucking murderer. But against it all, against all the facts he somehow let his guard down. Those fucking eyes that stare right into his soul. And don’t even get him started on her fucking legs. Of course O _could_ _only find shorts, sorry brother._ Yeah the gods are trying to fucking kill him through her. The fucking princess, he should’ve listened to _her._

On his war path he practically runs over Monty. Throwing a “sorry” out there for good measure. Turning the final corner and walking into medbay he just rips the bandaid off. 

“You lied to me.” He gruffs out. He’s fucking  _ pacing.  _ Bellamy Blake doesn’t pace. 

“What?”  _ What.  _ Seriously? 

“You heard me Princess. You lied to me.”

“Bellamy what the fuck are you going on about?” She lets out, she mumbles “ _ spichen”  _ then scoffs. __

“What I’m going on about is you knowing Lincoln.” He says because how did she not say something. Especially Lincoln or Octavia for fucks sake. Seriously is it that hard. 

“And? I don’t get the big deal. I knew him a long time ago. That’s it.” 

“Seriously Clarke? See this is why I can’t trust you people! You lie, and cheat, and kill. Seriously is that all you know how to do?” Okay maybe that was a little much but she should feel guilty. 

“First of all,” she says standing up. Which how can she stand. “I never lied. I just didn’t think it was important. It was ten years ago Bellamy. For all I knew Lincoln was dead, gone. Just like everything else in my life. So no I didn’t tell you.” He watches her, focusing on her hands. Her free hands which are now at her sides. And she’s walking towards him. “Second of all, my  _ people  _ do what we have to to survive. Something I thought you understood. But I guess not. You know except for Octavia, you skai people are all the same. ‘Oh no! The scary grounder’s gonna kill us’. From what Lincoln told me you killed us first. Crossed our territory. So really I’m not sorry for “lying.” 

He watches her chest going up and down, somehow amidst everything she’s but a few inches from him. He has to look down because she tiny but she still looks menacing and it’s fucking terryifying if he’s being honest. He can feel her breath on his face. Her eyes are raging, bluer than he’s ever seen. And suddenly his head is whipped to the right and he instinctively brings his hand to his cheek. He just stays there for a minute. She fucking  _ slapped  _ him. Yeah he’s an idiot but still.

“You. Just. Slapped. Me.” He growls out because yeah it fucking hurt. And how the fuck is she in front of him right now instead of on the bed. 

“Yeah.” 

“Yeah? You just slapped me and you say yeah?” Who the hell is this girl in front of him. 

“You deserved it.” She now standing in front of him, arms crossed over her chest. She just slapped him and she’s fucking smirking. 

“How are you even standing? You were-” he points to the bed. And she scoffs. He’s really tempted to wipe that smirk of her face. 

“Seriously? That?” She points behind her back. “Bellamy i’ve been held captive for four years. Before that I’ve been kidnapped at least 5 times. You really think those measly little ties could hold me.” And suddenly she bent over laughing. Full on laughing, like he thinks he can see tears in her eyes. 

“Why the fuck are you laughing?” Like he’s utterly confused. This girl is literally gonna kill him. “Clarke.” He slowly steps over to her putting his hand on her shoulder which is the wrong move obviously. She grabs his hand with one of her own, steps into him so her back is into his chest. Grabbing his shoulder with the other. For a brief second all he feels is her. Her back against his chest, her hands on his skin. He can smell her, all around him purely Clarke. Then the moment passes and he’s flipped onto his back, groaning. He has to blink a few times to get his vison to focus. He’s surrounded by yellow. No blonde. She’s on top of him. Her knee on his chest she’s breathing into his ear. He’s fucking crazy because for some reason he’s fucking  _ reveling  _ in the feeling. God he’s been here too long. He needs to get laid as soon as he gets back because he’s fucking turned on right now. Now it’s not entirely his fault because she’s the one who put them in this position. She’s the one breathing on his neck. Looking fucking gorgeous after she’s just been torured for years. Sidenote, who the hell just looks like that after torturing and everything else. Like its unhuman. Her breath tickles his ear as she speaks. So quiet he barely hears it. 

“I told you, you should’ve killed me when you had a chance.” And then to top it all of she fucking kisses right there. The perfect spot right behind his ear. “In my defense I did say sorry. Just not at the right time.” And then everything’s black.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. "A**hole number One and Two"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Major use of the F-Bomb in this chapter.  
> -  
> Firesticks= Mean those electric baton tazer thingys. 
> 
> Ball shooters= are guns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know I said the next chapter would involve Indra and the ambassadors but I figured this would be a good filler chapter and i wasn't really happy with that chapter with them anyway. I hope you like this chapter anyway!

**_Clarke_ **

  
  


She’s currently running to the elevator to go up to the only floor she knows and all she can think is; _fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Technically it’s not her fault. _It’s not its his._ She says, because he came in all angry and broody in his fucking t-shirt that's way too small for him. _I mean come on no one looks like that in a T-shirt. Like seriously it’s like he_ wants _you to see all his perfect arm muscles, and perfect abs, and golden skin that’s littered with freckles. Ok your of topic, Clarke._ Anyways, he’s who ambushed her. He’s who stormed in there accusing her of things which may or may not have been true. It doesn’t matter, he pissed her off and she was fed up with it.

You know at first she _actually_ fell for it. The nice guy act where he was all “ _what’s wrong princess?”._ She can even hear his stupid, rough, deep voice. And for those few days she actually believed that he understood somewhat about her. She’s sure Octavia has said something but she’s not sure what. But the more she’s been with him, and heard stories from her and Monty. She’s noticed it. The smug attitude, how he talks to Jasper and Miller about certain things. She wasn’t surprised when O told her he’s pretty much a man whore back at there camp. Which she can’t _necessarily_ blame him but still. 

And now she’s in the elevator and her head’s spinning. How long has she been in the elevator? Now her breathing is shaky and her butt feels cold? She’s full on heaving now, on her hands and knees. Suddenly their are hands on each shoulder pulling her up. Her stomach is sore and hurts. Her throat feels tight and scratchy. Her skin is tingly, no it’s on fire now. Hot and burning. Then it’s nothing. She feels nothing. She’s utterly and completely numb. 

* **Flashback* (3 years ago)**

_(Mount Weather day 157, around 5 to 6 months)_

_She was gonna kill all of them. She already had a plan. She was gonna free everyone first though because that’s just what you do. But_ after, _she was gonna lock them all up and kill there families right in front of them. It’s harsh, but there harsher human beings. And the one’s holding her in this fucking deathtrap that they call e-lah-vae-tor, whatever it’s called, she’s gonna make them hurt. They just stabbed her with a fire stick, which hurt like hell. Seriously, she thought what they go through is bad. But no, the maunon just_ had _to be superior and be assholes._

_By her calculations she’s been here for around five or six months. Of which she’s spent those locked in that cursed room tied to that stupid chair, being pestered with questions. Oh and tortured, but how bad can_ that _be, right? She’s just been burned a few times, lost a few nails. Hell, she should_ thank _them because they helped add to her scar collection. And how is it her fault that there idiots and don’t know how to torture someone? I mean seriously, for people who have fire sticks and ball shooters there fucking stupid._

_What she doesn’t understand is why there moving her now? And where? She’s paid attention as much as she could with her pounding headache. Around 30 paces from the room, turn left, another 24 paces or so. Then they reach the box she’s currently floating in. Which is a question for another day, because this one sucks. Then asshole number one to her left swipes a shiny rectangle which opens the doors. Stepping in they press number 5, maybe? Probably. And the light above the doors shows a 5 so she was right. A weird bell dings, and the doors open. 50 paces this time, a right, 30 paces, left 20 paces, and she’s brought to a room with beds that have tubes running behind them? And there leading her to a big metal door in the middle of the left wall. Which involves another swipe of the shiny rectangle. Which she thinks is identification or clearance of some sort because it has asshole number ones face on it. Another bell, another open door and then she’s frozen. Hanging in front of her are two of her people. Upside down, tubes in them, sucking there blood into foreign machines. She wants to throw up, but she can’t because she has nothing in her stomach. Instantly she’s yelling and cursing._

_“Pleni! Pleni yo rippas!” She all yelled, but asshole number 2 just had to prove his name by stabbing her with that damn fire stick again! Seriously she fucking_ hated _those. She didn’t know it now but she would be numb to them eventually._

_She was dragged over to a cage, surrounded by hundreds of her people. All prisoners in cages like animals. Hell she’s tempted the blow this whole mountain up if she gets her way._

***End Flashback***

She hears that stupid beep, and on shaky legs practically falls through the doors. She’s leaning on the wall recalling the number, and starts to re-chant in her head, _50 paces, a right, 30 paces, left 20 paces._ _50 paces, a right, 30 paces, left 20 paces._ _50 paces, a right, 30 paces, left 20 paces._ She’s full on running now, repeating it over and over in her head. 50 paces, she stops at a intersection and takes a right. 30 paces, and stops again. Running left 30 paces. And she’s here. She didn’t realize before but its oddly similar to the one she’s been in just a few floors below. Though that one didn’t have the tubes, or that metal door. The one that she had dreamed about. Sucking her in and eating her whole. She dreamed of blowing up that door, mushing it into a small little ball and throwing it into the ocean. She slowly walked towards it, her hand shaking as she reached for the handle. Slowly pushing down then out. It opened with a loud creek in the metal. It was open just a crack and it started coming back to her. 

**_Bellamy_ **

God he had a headache. He brought his hands up to rub his temples, his eyes still closed. His back hurt as well. Beneath him cold and hard, his ears ringing a bit. Someone touched his head and he groaned. 

“Bellamy? Can you hear me?” 

“Of course I can hear you O, I’m not deaf.” 

“Well can you tell me what happened then?” His sister responded with attitude. Oh yeah she was still a teenager. Sometimes he forgot which was silly but still. Then he thought about what she said, _what happened?_ He blinked his eyes open staring up at the ceiling, then on his sister who was crouched over him. It took him a minute, longer than it should. Noting he probably has a concussion or something. “Shit.”

“What?” He looks to her and she looks utterly confused, which almost makes him laugh because she’s wearing her grounder clothes which probably means she was out patrolling. 

“Clarke. That fucking- Ow!” That’s two women now who have hit him in one way or another today. 

“Just tell us what happened.” She spit out, helping him up. His head spun but eventually calmed down. Definitely a concussion then. 

“Octavia I would give it a minute. He probably has a concussion.” Jackson states somewhere in the background. _Way to state the obvious_ he thinks. 

He tries to remember exactly what happened. He was angry at Clarke for something? _Oh!_ The sneaky, conniving little princess huh. She lied to him about Lincoln. Which made him look around for the guy, who was luckily not in the room. Getting back to the fight, Clarke somehow got out of the restraints she was in. Which how is still beneath him. They fought for a minute. He remembered how she felt against him, her back to his chest, her hands on him. He _also_ remembers how she flipped him onto his back, which explains why it’s so sore. Her breath on his neck, her on top of him. Her fucking smug look as she told him _“I told you so”_ in her perfect smooth, princess voice. 

“That fucking princess.” He growled out. “She knocked me out!” 

“How? I thought she was tied up?” 

“Apparently not good enough, or someone helped her.” It took him a moment to connect that her and Lincoln had just finished talking when he came in. “Why don’t you ask your boyfriend?”

“Why are you bringing him into this?” 

“Don’t play dumb with me O. They knew each other, and they fucking lied about it.” He shrugged of her hand that was on his shoulder. 

“He didn’t tell me that.” He looked at her then. She looked hurt and mad, he kinda felt bad but not really. “How do you even know?” 

“I heard them talking the other day.” Miller is suddenly there in the room, his gun over his shoulder. Not long though because Octavia shot him a glare. Which must have been bad because he slowly turned around and slipped back to his post. She turned back to him looking him over before sighing. 

“Even if I believe you, why would she all of a sudden leave now? Obviously something happened that set her off.” She sat there for a minute thinking. Her eyebrows furrowed, until they weren't and her eyes became dark, darker then they were. Slowly she turned back to face him. “What did you do big brother?” 

“How do you know I did something?” He questioned, because yeah it kinda hurt that she assumed that he did something. She’s not wrong, but still.

“Because you can be a major asshole sometimes and I know you.” 

“It doesn’t matter what I said. What matters is she’s loose and we need to find her.” He slowly stood up with the help of Jackson and started pacing again. She’s not even in the room and he’s fucking pacing! “You’ve talked to her more than me, where would she go?” He asked his sister. Who was now in a chair her head in her hands. 

“I don’t know! How would she know where to go? I thought she was just stuck in that room?” 

“I don’t know there must be somewhere-” 

“Brother?” 

“That’s it!" he said “ _They tried”._ I know where she is.” On his way out, followed by Octavia, he grabbed Miller and pulled them all to the elevator.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Maunon= Mountain Men 
> 
> Pleni yo rippas!= Plenty you murderers
> 
> \- 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :) As always kudos and comments are appreciated!


	7. “I Won’t Hesitate”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Brief violence description. Mentions of blood. Brief talk of rape. :( 
> 
> -
> 
> Please don’t read if you can’t not handle the above warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! I spent along time on this chapter. Trying to get it just right. I might always come back and edit but here it is for now. This ones a little longer so enjoy!

**_Clarke_ **

* **Flashback* (3 years ago)**

_ (Mount Weather day 183, around 5 to 6 months) _

_ She didn’t know how much longer she could do this. She’s been here, in this cage for around three weeks and she’s just about done. Maybe that says something about her. Being as though the people around her have been here a lot longer. Most of them have it easy though, in Clarke’s defense.  _ Easier  _ at least. They get hung up and  _ slowly _ drained of there blood. They slowly drift away into nothing, but her? She gets drilled into on a daily basis. Just to be thrown in here again. No she wasn’t gonna let them keep doing this to her. Stealing her life, her essence. So slowly when all the lights would turn off. Mustering all the strength she didn’t have. She would sit up put her stomach to the lock and cut herself. Many would say its the cowards way out. Clarke though just simply didn’t care. She was done with this life. If that made her weak? At least she’d be done with the torture. But obviously the gods were not on her side because all the lights flashed on. Forcing her back into the corner. Using her arms to cover her blackining stomach. Her vision started to blur but the sickeningly familiar voice cleared it.  _

_ “Now, now. What do we have here?” Slowly she saw his face appear before her. His pale skin always reminded her of the old stories about vampires. In a way they were. Stealing there blood to heal them. Or at least she’s assuming thats what they do with it. His hair is slicked back, his eyes dark. She feels like there peering into her sole. She tried not to flinch from his breath but she did in the end. She watched his eyes go to her stomach briefly. She heard him tsk his tongue. She wanted to scoff, to spit at him. She just couldn’t quite put enough energy into it. “Clarke. I thought you were smarter than this? You think we’d leave our prized possession kill herself?”  _

_ She watched him stand and nod his head towards the wall across from her. She saw a small, red light blinking back at her. It her her then. She was so stupid to think they’d just leave her here. She’d spent days studying this room. Trying to find a weakness. Her mind was fuzzy though. From all the drilling. So can she really blame herself? She does for awhile.  _

_ “Take her back to the room.” He states backing away. “We’ll just have to keep and  _ extra  _ special eye on her.” That was the last time she saw any of them. Her people, then it was just her in that shitty room.  _

***End Flashback***

She registered the door hitting the wall. The echo ringing in her ears. She slowly made her way over. She’s not sure how long they’ve been in here but they look like shit. ANd she couldn’t be happier. It’s funny though the face she’s looking for. It’s not here. He’s not in a cage. Which means he’s out there, somewhere. Probably planning his attack. 

“Looking for something, love?” She stops still in her tracks. Slowly turning towards him. Its funny, the irony in it all. Him being in her cage. She’d like to think its the world giving her a piece. Something she can hold on to. “What? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

That smug asshole. He’s literally smiling at her. Somehow Cage looks even worse now. Paler, his hair is disgusting. His clothes dirty and disheveled. She looks back towards the door. Searching for what she needs. She doesn’t she how his eyes follow hers. How he swallows deeply. How he starts shaking as she walks towards it. She hasn’t held a sword in years yet it falls perfectly in her hands. The weight almost warm. She turns back towards him. Watching how he eyes it. How his eyes widen at how easily she wields it. It’s not until she’s right in front of him that she really sees it. His fear. He hides it surprisingly better than she thought he would. Although she’s not surprised by what he says next. 

“Don’t hurt yourself Clarke. Wouldn’t want you staining those clothes, do you?” He spit out, his skin pulling into a smirk.

“Don’t you dare talk to me.” Ground out. She looked around searching for the keys to his cell. Finding them Off to the left just out of his reach she slowly grabs them, holding them in her hands. Letting the cold metal sit there a minute.  _ This is stupid Clarke. Just kill him and leave.  _ She didn’t though. She slowly sank the key into the lock, turning it till it clicked. She waited for him to move, try to attack her. Something, but he just sat there. Smiling at her. “Get. Out.” 

“I’m afraid you’re gonna have to make me.  _ Baby.”  _ She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out. Practically throwing him on the floor. He groaned then said, “If I knew you liked it rough. That would’ve changed things.” 

“You fucking asshole!” She screamed. Standing over him, punching him straight to the jaw. She normally never lost her cool like this. But she had also never been stuck in that stupid mountain. “I am going to make it so fucking painful you’ll be  _ begging  _ for me to kill you.” 

Hit after hit, every punch she threw. She just couldn’t stop. It wasn’t enough. He needed to feel her pain. “I hope you rot in hell.” She ground out, her sword in her hand. Steadily, so fast it happened. She stabbed him. Multiple times in the stomach. She watched his shirt turn red. Watch it pool and drip on the floor. “I hope this whole mountain fucking burns.” 

She just watched him spit up blood and cough. She watched the color drain out of his face. His body slowly going limp. “I hope it was all worth it to you.” Another long deep stab. “I hope I was worth it. I hope you enjoyed drilling holes into my stomach. I hope you enjoyed fucking me while I could barely breath. I hope you enjoyed every single second with me. Just know that I am the one who ended your pathetic, useless life.”

Then it was over, he was gone. His life over. She didn’t even realize she was crying until she felt something drip onto her hands. Her hands that were currently bruised. Covered in blood. And still holding the sword that drew all of it. She slowly backed away, falling back against her cage. Throwing the sword across the room. She sat there, hugging her knees to her chest. Her head tucked in between. 

She forgot what it was like to kill someone. Her clothes were without a doubt stained red. She didn’t regret it for a second, but still she couldn’t understand why she was still fucking crying. 

“Clarke.” 

She buried her head deeper. It was just her imagination. She was fine. 

“Clarke.”

She threw her hands over her ears. It was just in her head it was fine. Until there was a hand on her knee. She immediately grabbed the hand by the wrist twisting it, pushing it back. She didn’t even hesitate, picking up the sword still covered in blood. Her hands were shaking.  _ No Clarke, don’t show that your weak. You have to be strong.  _ It was like a flip switched in her. She rolled her shoulders back, steadied her hands. Her eyes glassed over. Her face a mask. She raised her sword to the man in front of her, he looked absolutely terrified.

**_Bellamy_ **

His head was still pounding, and running wasn’t helping. This stupid elevator wasn’t fast enough. His heart was racing, he couldn’t help but tap his finger on his gun. Which was stuck to his hip. It wasn’t until Octavia cleared her throat that he realized the elevator had stopped. 

“Calm down big brother. It’s not like she’s gonna blow up the whole mountain.” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she did.” He replied, they quickly made there way down the halls looking for the room. Once they reached the level five medbay they slowed down. Looking around the room, it was empty. Though Bellamy noticed the metal door that led to room with cages was open. He slowly inched his way towards it. Motioning for Octavia and Miller to stay behind him. As they got closer, he could hear her talking. He slowly inched forward, trying desperately to hear what she was saying. 

“-rot in hell.” 

“I hope - mountain fucking  _ burns.” _

He looked back to Octavia as if to say I told you so but she simply just shrugged. They were passing through the doorway when they heard it. 

“I hope it was all worth it too you.” He could see her now. Hovering over his body. He stopped there, just frozen watching her. Octavia ran straight into his back. She went to move around him but he put his arm up. “I hope I was worth it.” He winced, flinching back after he watched her stab him. “I hope you enjoyed drilling holes into my stomach.” He should stop this. He should go over and pull her off of him. “I hope you enjoyed fucking me while I could barely breath.” 

_ Shit.  _ That asshole. He knew, the first time he saw Cage. Immediately he just got a weird vibe from him. He should’ve know. The little things he missed. How Clarke would always flinch when him and Miller moved around her. 

“I hope you enjoyed every single second with me. Just know that I am the one who ended your pathetic, useless life.” 

He just stood there and watched as she realized what she did. He slowly turned around and motioned for Octavia and Miller to leave. 

“Bellamy she’s cleary going through something. I don’t think you can handle her by yourself.” Miller stated. Always with the logically decision. But Bellamy wasn’t thinking he just grunted and practically pushed them out the door. 

“Go outside and wait for Indra. Lincoln said she’d be here any day now.” 

“Bellamy-” 

“ _ Go  _ Octavia.”

He made sure they left before turning back to Clarke. She was sitting, her knees to her chest. He couldn’t tell if she was crying or not. She was deadly silent which was probably a bad sign. 

“Clarke.” Slowly he stepped forward watching for any reaction. He stopped a few steps away from her. Turning to see Cage’s body. She did a number on him. He wasn’t surprised. Turning back towards her he tried her name again. She just buried her head deepier, covering her ears with her hands. 

He’s not gonna say that he agrees with her methods, but still he’s human. He could imagine what it was like for her. Slowly he bent down. Slowly putting his hand on her knee. She instantly froze. For a second. Then she had his wrist in her hand. She pushed him back. And because he was squatting he instantly fell back onto his back. Groaning because it  _ still  _ fucking hurt. He swore landing on earth added at  _ least  _ 10 years because he should not hurt this bad. Slowly he pushed himself up off the ground. Rubbing his back. His vision was a bit off but once it cleared he froze again. She was holding that stupid sword up to him. He could see the tear tracks on her cheeks but there was absolutely  _ no  _ emotion on her face. 

“Where the hell is he.” She ground out. Her voice sounded dead, just flat.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Emerson! You idiot. You fucking missed one.” He watched her eyes flash with something he’d ever seen before. 

“Clarke. Just take a minute to calm-”

“Don’t you fucking tell me to calm down Bellamy. Do you have any idea what i’ve been through? Do you think I enjoy killing people? I fucking hate it. But its all I know how to do. And I know that’s sad. It’s my life though, so you you dare tell me what to do. Now you’re gonna get me out of this fucking hellhole so I can find him.” 

He started to open his mouth but she just squinted her eyes at him. As if saying  _ really. You wanna fight with me now?  _ He just turned around and started walking. 

In the elevator up there was complete silence until, “Stop on level two.” 

He just pressed the button and waited. Once the door opened he stepped out, following her. She led them to a room with a seal lock. Which was open since Monty overrided most of them. Inside, the room was full of grounder items. Clothes, weapons, anything they could probably find. He watched Clarke pick a few things up. Watched her throw the sword still covered in blood in a pile. Then when he thought things couldn’t get worse, she was grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. His eyes widened. He just stood there, shocked the hell out. She started on her pants. Dropping them to the floor as well. She was standing in front of him naked, in only a pair of underwear. He couldn’t help but rake his eyes over her. Her skin looked so smooth. It was a pale milky white. Her back was to him, but he could just catch the side of her boobs. And they looked fucking perfect. When he first saw her she was thin, but now that she’s had a week or two to gain back all that weight. He followed the line of her curves. She was still tiny, but her hips had filled out as well as her chest. 

Soon though his view was obscured by furs and coats. She turned slightly while pulling up her pants. They seemed to fit perfectly. Most likely hers from when she was taken. It wasn’t much just a top with a light patched jacket, her pants the same. She started tying up some boots onto her feet. It was all happening to fast. 

“Clarke-” in an instant she had him pinned against the wall. He had to look down at her but she was still terrifying.

“Bellamy I swear to god if you don’t shut up I won’t hesitate.”    
  


“Hesitate to what? Kill me? Oh you’re scary princess now, huh?” He ground out, pushing her off him. She just turned throwing something over her shoulder. He watched her pick up a sword and put it into the hilt on her back. She stormed out of the elevator. 

He begrudgingly followed after her in the elevator. He peaked out at her out of the corner of his eye. He never thought she looked like one before, but now? Wearing there clothes? She looks like she belongs. It’s weird, seeing her like this. He’s only ever known her as the mountain Clarke. But now here she in all her grounder glory, looking hot as ever. He realized just now that he has a love hate relationship with her. At least on his side. The elevator dinged on the first floor before he could think much about it. She strode forward heading towards the door. 

“Clarke maybe you should take a minute. Everything’s happening so fast i-”

He didn’t get to finish the metal of the door squeaking open. They both flinched back from the light. There eyes adjusting to the white.

Sometimes in the mountain he forgot he was on the ground. The place reminded him too much of the ark. All the metal, the technology. Again his thoughts were disturbed. He felt the ground shake looking to the woods for the cause. Out came Indra, and a bunch of other grounders. He looked over at Clarke to see her reaction but her face was still expressionless. They stopped until they were a few steps away. Indra stepping forward followed by three others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter :) it gets better I promise. Next chapter will be the interaction between the delinquents and the grounders. If you have any questions, comments, ideas, please feel free to talk down below! As always comments and kudos appreciated. 
> 
> Love you all x BettysFilter :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! If you read all of this, thank you!


End file.
